Pinkie Pie's Invitations
Here is when Pinkie Pie gives the Invitations for the High School Dance in G-Merl's Eternal Quest. G-Merl: Hi girls. Pinkie Pie: Hi. Twilight Sparkle: Hello G-Merl, how was your mission? G-Merl: Oh, it was okay, i guess. (As the girl's were getting dressed, G-Merl noticed the invitations.) G-Merl: What are these outfit's suppose to be for? Jasmine "XJ-4" Wakeman: You'll find out. G-Merl: Huh, who are you? Jasmine "XJ-4" Wakeman: Oh, so sorry if i haven't introduced myself, I am "XJ-4", but my friends call me, Jasmine Wakeman. G-Merl: Hey Jasmine, i'm G-Merl. Jasmine "XJ-4" Wakeman: G-Merl, I've think Tino and Sunset told me about you. G-Merl: Really? Jasmine "XJ-4" Wakeman: Oh yes, Sunset told me that you've been jealous since they were together, instead of you and her. G-Merl: Oh, yeah.... (He remembers when he tried to break Tino and Sunset up, but get's in trouble for doing that) G-Merl: We can't be together forever... so I'd better make the time I do have something to remember. Jasmine "XJ-4" Wakeman: Huh, what are you talking about? G-Merl: Gotcha! (G-Merl was only joking, G-Merl and Jasmine started to laugh as Human Rarity saw them there.) Human Rarity: Why, hello, love couple. (G-Merl and Jasmine "XJ-4" Wakeman blush) G-Merl: Her? Us? Jasmine "XJ-4" Wakeman: What are you saying?! G-Merl and Jasmine: Us? In love? No, no, no! (G-Merl and Jasmine looked as Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Pinkie Pie started laughing.) Human Fluttershy: Why not, it would be a nice thing to do. G-Merl: Fluttershy, no offence, but she is so not my type to be my girlfriend. (To Jasmine) No offence to you too Jasmine. Jasmine "XJ-4" Wakeman: Oh, none taken, I can absolutely agree. Human Applejack: Come on, admit it. You bot's are in love with each other. G-Merl: No we're not, we maybe robot's, but we have nothing in common, i'm a lone wolf and planning to keep it that way. Jasmine "XJ-4" Wakeman: Oh my, you do have a way with word's. G-Merl: Yeah, indeed i do. (Later, Pinkie Pie come inside with a hand full of invitations.) Pinkie Pie: Hey girl's, the invitations are here! (The invitations are delivered.) Pinkie Pie: What do you think? (Jasmine looked at her hand in the invitiations.) Jasmine "XJ-4" Wakeman: Okay? G-Merl: Sound promising. Pinkie Pie: I'd used frosting instead of paste. Human Rarity: My word... Human Rarity , . Jasmine "XJ-4" Wakeman: Well, ok. At Human Rarity's boutique, Jasmine was in dressing room getting ready. Jenny "XJ-9" Wakeman: How do i look? Human Rarity: Why darling, You look fabulous. (Rarity placed a metal skirt, lavender colored, onto Jasmine's skirt.) Jasmine "XJ-4" Wakeman: Oh my, this is beautiful. Jenny "XJ-9" Wakeman: You look wonder Jasmine. Human Rarity: Something's missing. I know. Slippers! Jasmine "XJ-4" Wakeman: Wait, what? (Human Rarity dog piles Jasime and then the red slipper are now on her. And she looks hot and beauty, as she goes out the door) Human Rarity: Fabulous. (Jasmine has a wheel for the road.) Jasmine "XJ-4" Wakeman: I've got to hurry. (She rushes herself there) (Cut to G-Merl) G-Merl: Okay. I'm a lone wolf, now. You need to be alone. Emerl: What was that? G-Merl: Oh nothing. Emerl: Oh really. G-Merl: Honest, I didn't say anything. Emerl: Okay then. Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes